Crescent City
Crescent City is the thirteenth episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary UNEXPECTED VISITORS — At the re-opening of St. Anne's Church, Father Kieran finds himself in a great deal of trouble after a run-in with a witch from his past. and grow concerned when the reemergence of someone they once knew threatens to expose secrets they’ve kept buried for nearly a century. Elsewhere, is shocked when a discovery is made at the cemetery, but she soon realizes things may not be as they seem. With the full moon looming, lets Rebekah in on her plan to throw a party for her werewolf clan, but things take a dangerous turn when uninvited guests arrive. Meanwhile, is conflicted when she makes a difficult decision involving the safety of Father Kieran, and finds himself facing his own dilemma when he has to choose between Hayley and his siblings. Finally, when one of his plans fails, takes drastic measures in the Cauldron, resulting in dangerous repercussions that affect everyone involved. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) Recurring Cast *Eka Darville as Diego *Shannon Kane as Sabine/Celeste DuBois *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Shannon Eubanks as Bastianna *Owiso Odera as Papa Tunde (corpse) *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes (archive footage) *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux Guest Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson *Chase Coleman as Oliver Quotes :Extended Promo :Klaus:'' "This isn't witches attacking vampires, they're declaring war on us." '' :Celeste: "I'm not here to kill you Elijah, I'm here to teach you the error of your ways." '' :'Elijah: ''"It's not everyday that someone asks you to betray your own brother." '' :Monique Deveraux:'' "Help."'' (Monique struggling in her coffin) :Klaus:'' "The stench of witches is in the air." '' :'''Webclip :Rebekah:'' "Are you worried about Hayley or whether or not you can trust me." '' :Elijah: "It's precisely because I trust you that I'm asking you to do this." '' :'Rebekah: ''"Here's a novel idea, why don't you let Hayley decide for herself, why are you dictating her fate." '' :Elijah:'' "You know why."'' :Rebekah:'' "Then perhaps you should take her yourself." '' :Elijah: ''"Well then that would make me the very hypocrite you accuse me of being, Rebekah I cannot legislate my feelings, my actions however, so would you kindly do this for me." '' :'''Webclip 2 :Klaus: "Camille, I can see why you hate me, truth be told I have done some dreadful things but the lies your uncle told were meant to protect you, he is a good man with a loyal heart. And he is your family." :Producers' Preview :Klaus:'' "Yes Diego what do you have for me." '' ''' :Diego:'' "Uh We got a special delivery." '' :Klaus: ''"First Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores, now your murdered lover is back, this isn't witches attacking vampires they're declaring war on us." '' :Rebekah: ''"Every red blooded American werewolf will be a bundle of fur and sharp teeth tonight whilst your cursed crescent clan will be." '' :Hayley: ''"Human." '' :Rebekah: "I was expecting someone furrier, Hayley the party's here." '' :'Canadian Promo :Elijah: "Celeste is back, Niklaus, Rebekah, they're all in danger." '' :'Bastianna Natale: ''"The witches of the french quarter will rise again." '' :Sophie: ''"The quarter isn't safe." '' :Klaus: ''"They'e declaring war on us." '' : Camille : ''"What are we going to do." '' :Klaus: "What I do best." '' Trivia *Antagonists: Celeste, Genevieve, Bastianna Natale, Monique Deveraux **This is the first episode to feature multiple antagonists in which all antagonists are female. *This episode marks the first appearance of Jackson and Oliver. *This episode marks the first present day appearance of Monique Deveraux, who is revealed to be a religious fanatic, just as her mother was. *It is revealed that Jackson was the werewolf following Hayley around, and the wolf that saved her from Agnes's minions *Hayley and Jackson are trapped in the Mikaelson Mansion with fire surrounding all over the house. *Celeste's resurrection is revealed to the main cast in this episode. *This episode is the first to show the cursed members of the Crescent Werewolf pack in their human form. *Sophie stabs Klaus with Papa Tunde's blade, which incapacitates him. He is then captured by Bastianna. *Rebekah is attacked by a pack of werewolves. Genevieve later kidnaps her. *Monique kills Sophie for her lack of faith in the Harvest. Monique joins Celeste, Genevieve, and Bastianna in their plan to retake the Quarter. *Elijah plans on rescuing his siblings and killing Celeste, Genevieve, and Bastianna. *Jackson reveals he and Hayley were betrothed as children prior to Marcel having a witch curse Jackson's bloodline. He also claims she could help them take the city back from the vampires. *Hayley's birth name is confirmed to be Andrea in this episode. *New Orleans is revealed to have been werewolf territory until a mixture of inner turmoil and the genocide, cause them to lose it. *First episode to depict a wolf pack assault while all members are transformed! *Kieran reveals that the O'Connells have been trying to keep the peace in New Orleans for the past 3 centuries. *Elijah discovers that Celeste has taken over Sabine's body and she tells him that he will only be able to save one of the three people he loves most out of Klaus (who is being taken by Bastianna), Rebekah (who had been taken by Genevieve), and Hayley who is trapped in a fire at the Plantation. Elijah chooses to save Hayley and arrives too late to save Rebekah from the werewolves. *Celeste reveals that her goal is revenge against Klaus for having caused her death but also against Elijah for having chosen to stand by his brother in spite of her death. She intends to force Elijah to witness the destruction of his family at the witches' hands *Elijah takes command of the New Orleans vampires in his brother's absence and declares his intention to kill all of the New Orleans witches. Continuity *This is the first time that Davina does not appear two episodes in a row. *Sean O'Connell was mentioned in this episode by Bastiana, he was last seen in ''Sinners and Saints. *Thie episode included archive footage from Always and Forever, Tangled Up In Blue and Fruit of the Poisoned Tree. *Claire Holt makes her 50th appearance as Rebekah in this episode. *This is the 3rd episode in a row in which a witch is killed. *Monique Deveraux was last seen in Sinners and Saints (as flashback) and in Après Moi, Le Déluge (as corpse). *Father Kieran was last seen in Après Moi, Le Déluge. *Father Kieran was hexed by Bastianna Natale in this episode as Sean O'Connell was over 8 months ago. *Sophie Devereaux is the second main character to die in The Originals after Davina Claire. **Sophie is the 8th main character on the TVD & TO universe to die after Vicki, Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Silas and Davina. *Eve was mentioned in this episode by Hayley, she was last seen in Reigning Pain in New Orleans. *Joshua Rosza was mentioned in this episode by Hayley who confrimed he was still alive, he was last seen in The Casket Girls. Deaths *Sophie Deveraux killed by Monique Deveraux Behind the Scenes *There will be 3 week break after this episode because of the . Cultural References *"The Crescent City", a nickname for New Orleans, Louisiana *Crescent City Song, a song about New Orleans by Lucinda Williams *Crescent City Radio, an Internet radio station based in New Orleans, Louisiana *Crescent City Records, a record label *Crescent City 1848 schooner built in Medford, Massachusetts *Crescent City, 1906 steam schooner, formerly the Jim Butler *Crescent City is also the name of a 2011 US Movie. ''Crescent City''' is the name of the following places in the United States:'' *''Crescent City, California'' *''Crescent City, Florida'' *''Crescent City, Illinois'' *''Crescent Mills, California, formerly named Crescent City'' *Klaus's remark to Elijah when he finds him inspecting Tunde's body, Can I get you anything brother a magnifying glass, a pipe perhaps is a reference to the famous fictional detective Sherlock Holmes. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x13 Promo - Crescent City HD|Short promo The Originals - Crescent City Trailer|Extended promo The Originals 1x13 - Crescent City - Webclip VOSTFR|Webclip The Originals 1x13 Webclip 2 - Crescent City HD|Webclip 2 The Originals - Crescent City Producers' Preview|Producers' Preview The Originals 1x13 Canadian Promo - Crescent City HD|Canadian Promo Pictures CrescentCity1.jpg CrescentCity2.jpg CrescentCity3.jpg CrescentCity4.jpg CrescentCity5.jpg CrescentCity6.jpg CrescentCity7.jpg CrescentCity8.jpg CrescentCity9.jpg CrescentCity10.jpg HayleyJackson.jpg elijahcelestecrescentcity.jpg elijahcrescentcity2.jpg elijahklausmarcelfindtundesbody.jpg hayleycrescentcity.jpg hayleycrescentcity2.jpg klauscrescentcity1.jpg marcelcrescentcitypromo.jpg moniquecrescentcity.jpg bastiannacrescentcity1.jpg celestecrescentcity1.jpg elijahgenevievecelesteandbastiana.jpg hayleycrescentcity3.jpg tundesknifecrescentcity.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.jpg Elijah_saves_Hayley_1x13.jpg Haylijah_5x13..gif Haylijah_1x13.gif Elijah-_Hayley_5x13.gif Klaus_1x13.gif Klaus-Sophie_1x13.gif Klaus_M_1x13.gif Elijah_M_1x13.gif Rebekah_M_1x13.gif n-ORIGINALS-SOPHIE-DIES-140204-large.jpg Picture-1411.png theoriginals-s01e13-jackson.png wItchEs.jpg klaus-and-monique.jpg Crescent1.jpg Crescent2.jpg Crescent3.jpg Crescent4.jpg Crescent5.jpg Crescent6.jpg Crescent7.jpg Crescent8.jpg Crescent9.jpg Crescent10.jpg Crescent11.jpg Crescent12.jpg Crescent13.jpg Crescent14.jpg Crescent15.jpg Crescent16.jpg Crescent17.jpg Crescent18.jpg Crescent19.jpg Crescent20.jpg Crescent21.jpg Crescent22.jpg Crescent23.jpg Crescent24.jpg Crescent25.jpg Crescent26.jpg Crescent27.jpg Crescent28.jpg Crescent29.jpg Crescent30.jpg Crescent31.jpg Crescent32.jpg Crescent33.jpg Crescent34.jpg Crescent35.jpg Crescent36.jpg Crescent37.jpg Crescent38.jpg Crescent39.jpg Crescent40.jpg Crescent41.jpg Crescent42.jpg Crescent43.jpg Crescent44.jpg Crescent45.jpg Crescent46.jpg Crescent47.jpg Crescent48.jpg Crescent49.jpg Crescent50.jpg Crescent51.jpg Crescent52.jpg Crescent53.jpg Crescent54.jpg Crescent55.jpg Crescent56.jpg Crescent57.jpg Crescent58.jpg Crescent59.jpg Crescent60.jpg Crescent61.jpg Crescent62.jpg Crescent63.jpg Crescent64.jpg Crescent65.jpg Crescent66.jpg Crescent67.jpg Crescent68.jpg Crescent69.jpg Crescent70.jpg Crescent71.jpg Crescent72.jpg Crescent73.jpg Crescent74.jpg Crescent75.jpg Crescent76.jpg Crescent77.jpg Crescent78.jpg Crescent79.jpg Crescent80.jpg Crescent81.jpg Crescent82.jpg Crescent83.jpg Crescent84.jpg Crescent85.jpg Crescent86.jpg Crescent87.jpg Crescent88.jpg Crescent89.jpg Crescent90.jpg Crescent91.jpg Crescent92.jpg Crescent93.jpg Crescent94.jpg Crescent95.jpg SophieDeadMonique.jpg Mon.jpg The Originals S01E13 mkv0532.jpg References *Summary See also Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes